Mad
by SirkkuNovak
Summary: AU. Dean nace en el cuerpo incorrecto, aunque no en la manera típica. Castel lo ayuda a salir de la situación. Sam logra librarse por sí mismo. /No tiene sentido


_Me ausenté por mucho tiempo y terminé olvidando la contraseña de esta cuenta. Hola de nuevo(?)_

 _Después de experiencias extrañas y de alejarme de la escritura racional por un tiempo, esto fue lo que salió de mi mente._

* * *

Lo va a hacer. Esta vez lo hará. No hay nada que lo detenga. Es media noche, todos están dormidos; incluso los guardias están descansando. El único testigo de lo que pasará será la Luna, brillante como siempre, formando figuras extrañas y abstractas frente a sus ojos que lo distraen por un momento.

No, Dean. Enfócate. Tienes algo que hacer.

Respira hondo y pone un pie primero sobre la pequeña barda que lo separa del vacío. Luego el otro. Luego otro. Y otro. Y otro más. Y siente que ha estado poniendo mil veces los pies sobre esa barda, pero no parece que la altura cambie. Nada cambia. Siente como si siguiera parado en medio de aquélla habitación oscura y fría.

Es por no haber tomado las pastillas hoy, piensa, e intenta de nuevo el pararse sobre la barda. Esta vez lo logra, y casi se cae de inmediato. Se dice a sí mismo que tiene que esperar, que hay un ritual que tiene que seguir y que no puede tirarse al vacío así nada más. Entonces no tendría sentido. Si no lo hace exactamente como él, entonces bien podría seguir soportando el infierno que era estar vivo.

Entonces lucha por mantener el equilibrio, y cuando logra estabilizarse, suspira. Busca en el bolsillo de su miserable pantalón la bala, pero no encuentra nada. Desesperado, se pregunta si la metió en el bolsillo equivocado. Mierda, tal vez tenga que esperar un día más para hacerlo. Pero cuando su mano llega a su otro bolsillo, no siente nada. No hay nada. ¡La ha perdido! Esta vez en verdad tiene ganas de saltar, de la pura frustración.

"¿Buscabas esto?" una voz ligeramente ronca le dice a su lado. Dean se sobresalta y de nuevo, casi se cae, pero por alguna razón no lo hace. Voltea a ver a quien sea que esté a su lado, y ve a un hombre en una gabardina café claro, sentado despreocupadamente sobre la barda, sus pies colgando, sosteniendo la bala con las extrañas escrituras grabadas alrededor de ella.

"Eso es mío" Dean responde, enojado, caminando hasta el hombre para intentar arrebatarle la bala. Pero el hombre se aleja más. Se baja de la barda con tranquilidad, y camina lejos de ella. Dean lo tiene que seguir, y por más que corre, nunca parece alcanzarlo.

"¡Oye! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?" le grita al extraño hombre, intentando alcanzarlo. Justo cuando parece que está a medio metro de él, éste desaparece. "Eso es… mío" Dean mira confundido a su alrededor, y cuando se gira, ve que el hombre está detrás suyo, con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

"Te la daré, pero no ahora"

"Está bien" Dean asiente. "Entonces, ¿cuándo?"

"Cuando entiendas"

"¿Cuando entienda qué?"

El hombre suspira. "Mi nombre es Castiel"

"Yo soy Dean. Creo"

"Si, lo eres. Dean Winchester" el hombre se acerca a Dean, y Dean nota que ya no tiene la bala entre sus manos.

"¿C-Cómo…?"

"Winchester. Ese es tu apellido"

Y Dean siente ganas de correr. Y lo hace. No se detiene. Corre hasta el precipicio, y ya no le importa seguir el ritual. Salta sin más, porque no podría soportar volver a oír ese apellido de nuevo. Porque prefiere deshonrar a Sammy a recordar todo lo que paso. Cae, y mientras cae, espera que sea mentira que la vida pasa frente a sus ojos, porque entonces sólo querrá aún más estamparse contra el asfalto. Más rápido. Más fuerte.

Pero nada pasa. Ni su vida pasa frente a sus ojos, ni se estampa contra el asfalto. Se estampa contra algo, pero no es tan duro como el suelo. Más bien, se siente como un cuerpo. Un torso. Y ya no está cayendo; está subiendo. Algo le cosquillea en un costado y mira, sorprendido, un ala negra. Voltea hacia el otro lado y ve que son dos. Y de pronto, vuelve a estar en el techo de aquél edificio maldito.

Cuando el hombre, Castiel, lo suelta, Dean se siente mareado. No se puede parar, y cae al suelo. Alza la vista y se encuentra con el hombre de la gabardina y sus enormes alas negras. Dean siente ganas de vomitar, o algo parecido. No es exactamente eso; es más como una incomodidad en el estómago que hace que quiera salir corriendo en dirección a las alas del hombre frente a él.

"Tú…" Dean murmura, poniéndose de pie, tambaleándose un poco. "Alas… tú… ¿Castiel?"

"Ese es mi nombre" Castiel afirma, escondiendo sus alas. Dean se siente decepcionado.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que esos malditos estaban equivocados!" De pronto, Dean está brincando por todos lados. "¡Yo tenía razón! ¡Yo tenía razón!"

Castiel se acerca a Dean, y pone una de sus manos sobre sus hombros. De inmediato, Dean se calma. No sólo eso, sino que se queda rígido como una roca.

"No estás en condición para hacer eso"

"¡Me da igual!" Dean sonríe, después de tanto tiempo. El ángel lo mira sorprendido. "¡Yo tenía razón! ¡Sammy tenía razón!"

"Entonces… ¿entiendes?"

Dean frunce el ceño. "¿Entender qué?"

"Por qué estás aquí"

"¡Claro que lo entiendo!" Dean sonríe. "Porque todos estos idiotas no nos creyeron, cuando Sammy y yo supimos la verdad todo el tiempo"

"Tu hermano lo sabía. Lo supo desde siempre, pero no entendió hasta hace cinco años" Castiel comentó, mirando fijamente a Dean. Dean se sintió mareado. El azul de los ojos del hombre frente a él lo estaba mareando.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Dean murmura, apenado, bajando la mirada. El ángel asiente. "Te conozco, ¿no es así? Castiel… No es la primera vez que nos vemos"

"Tampoco será la última, Dean" Castiel suspira. "Sólo que no se supone que esto sería así. Esto es inservible. No podemos hacer nada así, contigo en este estado"

"¿Eh?" Dean cuestiona. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tu cuerpo… es el incorrecto. En esencia, eres tú, es tu cuerpo. Reconocería esos ojos verdes en cualquier lado, pero… Hubo un fallo. Alguien interfirió, y causó esto. Tu hermano entendió eso, entendió que lo que pasaba era por aquélla intervención. De hecho, él sabía incluso más de lo que yo sé. Él sabe quién fue. Él lo ha visto. Lo ha experimentado"

"Pero… ¿qué hay de malo con mi cuerpo? ¡Yo soy fuerte!"

"Es cierto que para tu edad, eres fuerte. Pero ser fuerte en este sentido no te ayudará mucho, Dean. Y sólo tienes dieciséis. No podemos hacer nada para arreglar el problema. Tu alma no podrá ser contenida en este cuerpo por mucho más tiempo. Necesitas uno nuevo; el correcto"

"¿Eh? ¿En verdad no se puede arreglar?" Dean suena triste. Siente que ha decepcionado a Castiel, a pesar de que sabe que no pudo haber sido su culpa tener ese defecto, siente que lo está atribulando.

"Se puede, pero tardaríamos demasiado. No podemos perder más tiempo. Sería más eficiente si intentamos que esta vez nadie intervenga"

"Supongo que tienes razón…" Dean suspira. "Y, ¿cómo lo arreglo?"

"Sabes cómo" Castiel dice, y le extiende algo. "Ten. Ahora que entiendes, podrás hacerlo"

Dean toma la bala, decidido, y camina de vuelta hasta el precipicio. Castiel lo sigue detrás. "¿Prometes que te volveré a ver?" se gira para ver a su ángel por una última vez.

Castiel asiente, y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. "Nunca, en ninguna vida, te dejaría solo, Dean"

Dean sonríe y, decidido, toma la bala en su mano izquierda y se tira al vacío. El ángel que dejó atrás deja salir una lágrima, pero sabe que ha hecho lo correcto. Sólo tendrá que esperar un poco más para volver a verlo, aunque le vaya a parecer una eternidad.

"¡Dios santo!" una asistente es la que encuentra el cuerpo de Dean. "¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien, por favor!"

Después de un poco de ajetreo, el lugar es limpiado y el cuerpo de Dean es cremado. Mientras tanto, el psiquiatra que lo atendía habla con la mujer que lo encontró.

"Pobre chico…"

"Sí" el psiquiatra se acomoda los lentes. "Supongo que no se podía hacer nada más. Todo el abuso que soportó… la locura a la que lo orilló parecía incurable. Tal vez lo era. Ni siquiera fuimos capaz de controlarlo"

"Pobre criatura. No puedo imaginar lo que es pasar por todo eso. ¡Que tu hermano se suicide a los ocho años, después de soportar las innombrables torturas de un padre psicópata!"

"Es algo interesante" dice el psiquiatra "La manera de lidiar con la situación que tuvo Dean, me refiero. Inventar todas esas historias sobre demonios y ángeles…"

"¿Crees que ese Castiel del que siempre hablaba y de quien siempre se olvidaba en verdad exista?"

El psiquiatra bufó. "Son los delirios de un loco. Se enamoró de su propia fantasía"

"Sí…"

"Aunque podría ser que seamos nosotros los que estemos mal"

Y así era.

* * *

 _Pueden darle el sentido que quieran. Para mí no tiene sentido. Lo escribí con demasiadas medicaciones encima._

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
